another video game crossover
by eoinio11
Summary: strange people animals and robots are appearing all over los santos theyre will be more franchises


**Another video game crossover**

On the great ocean highway in los santos a truck was on it it had a bare trailer and was heading down the highway. Further down the road an obey 9f(audi r8), a pagassi vacca(lamborghini Gallardo lp560-4) and a adder(Bugatti Veyron) were hunting down the truck

Driving the adder is Michael He's a former bank robber from the Midwest who got a sweetheart DEAL with the FIB and managed to retire to Los Santos.

Driving the obey 9f is Franklin From South Los Santos, Franklin is an ex-street gangster

And driving the pagassi vacca is Trevor A sleazy, trailer park criminal, and Michael's best friend.

In the passenger seat of the obey was a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes and wears red runners with a white stripe going down and yellow buckles this is of course Sonic the hedgehog who looked bored

Sonic spoke into a walki talki

Sonic: are we nearly there tails?  
tails was in a place unknown somewhere in south los santos

Tails: you should be. There in the trailer of a truck in this highway

Then another voice came on a walki talki

This voice of an red echidna with sharp knuckles and his name is well knuckles

Knuckles was the passenger of the adder

Knuckles: well I don't see it

Michael: wait there

Michael pointed at the truck with a bare trailer

As they entered the tunnel

Franklin and sonic pulled up next to it

Tails: its now or never sonic

….

Sonic: ok hold up. In case you are wondering what is going on ill give you the short version. Me tails and knuckles were fighting eggman until a portal opened and we were sended to this place and then tails said something send us here and then tails hacked into the military computers for some reason and saw something. Apparently these aninaltronics came out of nowhere and now theyre being transported to a lab up to the north for tests so tails hired these people for rings and they accepted and know were here

….

Sonic jumped on top of the trailer and so did knuckles

Sonic curled into a ball and sawed his way into the trailer

Sonic saw 4 animatronics

Sonic whistled

Sonic: all this effort for a bunch of singing robots

Knuckles jumped down and made a hole in the side of the wall and then he began to throw the animatronics into the obey 9f

Franklin: is that all?

Knuckles just one more….

Then knuckles got pushed of the trailer

Sonic: knuckles!

Sonic was about to get hit but he avoided it

?: we can do a lot more than sing matey

By now all the cars and truck have left the tunnel and gone past fort zancudo and then a tank came out of fort zancudo

Michael checks his mirrors in his adder

Michael: sh*t

Franklin: oh sh*t

The tank then aimed his barrel cannon at the truck

?: allow me to introduce meself im foxy the pirate fox

Sonic pushes foxy out of the truck and then the truck got shot by the tank and it exploded

Michael(on walki talki): miles we have a tank on our asses any ideas

Tails: hmm its unusual for a tank to be out here b

Franklin: oh sh*t

The tank then aimed his barrel cannon at the truck

?: allow me to introduce meself im foxy the pirate fox

Sonic pushes foxy out of the truck and then the truck got shot by the tank and it exploded

Michael(on walki talki): miles we have a tank on our asses any ideas

Tails: hmm its unusual for a tank to be out here by itself without military backup so I presume its stolen

The tank then aimed his cannon at franklin's obey 9f

Trevor then started shooting at the tank

The tanks cannon then turned to Trevor's car

The tank fired at Trevor's car but he outmanoeuvred it

Trevor: this is crazy…and I love it

Foxy tried to hit sonic with his hook but sonic kept on avoiding it

Sonic kicked him onto a different car

Sonic: you got a lot of nerv pal kicking my friend like that

foxy laughed

sonic: oh your paying for this kid

foxy eyes widen

foxy: your dead

the two jump at each other

Michael: we need to shake off that tank

Franklin: but how?  
Michael: proximity mines

Then foxy hit sonic into the tank

Sonic(on walki talki): tails where is its of switch

Tails: not sure check the head

Then the tank aimed at foxy

Foxy: ?

?: glad you could make your appearance foxy the pirate

The tank fired

Foxy jumped to a different car

Foxy: grr

The tank continued to fire at foxy

Then knuckles got up on top of the tank

Sonic: knuckles but how?

Knuckles: you seriously thought I died seriously? I just jumped on cars until I came up here

Knuckles started punching the entrance door in

Sonic: ok knuckles take care of whoever is driving this…ill take care of the fox

Knuckles: fine

Michael: quick franklin get outta here and bring them animatronics to miles

Franklin: ok fine

Franklin turned around and drove the opposite direction

The tank tried to shoot at him but missed

Sonic tried to find a deactivation switch on foxy but couldn't see with the fur

Foxy and sonic were still fighting

Knuckles beat the tank open only to be greeted by a fist to the face

Everyone turned to him

Sonic: it's a

Michael: a

Trevor: purple

Knuckles: man

Foxy eyes went black

Foxy jumped at purple man but purple man somehow deactivated him

Trevor then put 5 proximity mines on the tank

Knuckles punched purple man

Sonic carried foxy

Purple man took out a knife and attempted to stap knuckles but knuckles dodged and punched him so hard he got knocked of the tank

Sonic jumped onto the adder and knuckles jumped onto the paggasi

The tank exploded

….

A few minutes later they were on the opposite side of the road driving back towards the city

In the adder Michael was driving and with foxy passenger in the paggasi trevor was driving and knuckles was passenger

On the roof of the adder was sonic his arms folded as they drove back to tails

….

Note that there will be more video game frachises died in with this fanfic


End file.
